Siren
by sarahandmarquis
Summary: One-Shot. E/OC. What is the siren in Erik's lake wasn't just a myth? COMPLETE
Twenty years, twenty long tortuous years beneath the earth in a lake which had never seen any more light than the light her master's lamp cast upon it.

She was born to the sparkling blue water of the ocean. She longed to feel the currents through her dark hair again. To feel the fish as they swam past her and light caress of the seaweed as she weaved her way through it.

The cool blue waters were her home. The home she hadn't seen in so long. The dark lake was a prison for her. Her only company were the unpleasant catfish who didn't much like her. After all, her master didn't come see her often. They spoke but rarely.

Deep down she knew she could leave at any time she wanted. Her master didn't keep her bond her by any physical chains. She could abandon him for her beautiful seas and crystal waters but deep down, she knew she couldn't. Something stronger than physical bonds held her to him.

For, the siren loved the Phantom of the Opera.

Erik slammed his hands down on the piano and growled. It was going on twenty years of being alone beneath the Opera House. The music was starting to fail him now. It never had done that! _What am I going to do without it?! How can I live without my music!? It is the only lover I've ever known…_

He stalked away from his piano, knowing if he looked at Don Juan Triumphant once more he would truly go mad.

His feet led him outside his home and his keen eyes looked over the dark waters of his lake. Soon, he caught the sight of a large dark tale splashing the water. He thought about turning away but then he heard her begin to sing. It wasn't a song to lure unwanted "guests" to their death. No, it was a pretty song she had composed, she said, for a friend.

He took a seat on the edge of the lake and listened. It was soothing to his nerves. He needed some soothing right now. For once, he was actually seeking the company of the woman who had stuck to him the longest of all.

The siren swam closer until she was in the shallows. As she dallied there he couldn't help but find himself locking his eyes with hers. They were a sea green. Sometimes it crossed his mind why she stayed. She was obviously a creature who enjoyed the light and life of clear water. But, no, she stayed in the dark far beneath the earth with him. A monster.

"Siren," It was at that moment it hit him he hadn't ever asked her name. "Siren, would you object to keeping me company for a while?" _She will surely say no. After all, what right have I to seek her company after twenty years of my abandonment?_ He looked at her and she softly smiled as she moved closer.

Waving a hand lightly over the rocks, she made the sharp rocks into smooth pebbles and situated herself so her torso and head were out of the water but her tail was still in it. It moved around lazily as she just looked at him.

He watched her tail and couldn't think of anything to say. Those sea green eyes just staring at him weren't helping any. Suddenly, he thought of something.

"Siren, I never asked your name before. What is it?" She smiled and lazily traced a pattern in the rocks.

"Loreley." She said softly. _He's never asked my name before. I hope he finds it pleasing._

Erik thought on the name for a moment then whispered, "Loreley. It fits you." The name sounded good coming off his tongue, he had to admit. Tucking his legs beneath his chin he looked over the dark water and felt the sea green eyes of Loreley just watching him.

Some minutes passed without a word being said between either of them. Loreley was content just to be in his presence and Erik didn't want conversation as much as company.

Her eyes ran the length of his slender form. _So beautiful…_ she thought longingly. _I don't see why he thinks he's a monster. He's so graceful. His voice is gorgeous. As gorgeous as any siren. I wonder if all that would remain if he were to come under the water with me…_ She quickly cleared her head of such notions. He didn't care about her and therefore wouldn't want to join him under the water.

Suddenly, her ears caught the sound of someone on the other side of the lake. Like lightning, she darted off through the water to see who it was. Her tail propelled her at blazing speeds through the dark water. It was fortunate that a siren could see in the dark.

Slowly, she surfaced on the other side and then sighed when she saw who it was. Daroga.

"Good day to you, Daroga." She said kindly. He was only one who knew anything about what her heart felt for him. He knew she stayed for love.

"Good day to you, دختر عزیز کوچک من." She laughed a little at his nickname. It meant "my dear little girl". If anyone but Daroga had called her that, she would have killed him instantly. But, Daroga had every right to do it. She was like a daughter to him though she was older.

"How is Erik faring?" He asked quietly.

She lowered her head and shook it gently.

"Very poorly. He came seeking my company. I left him sitting on the edge of the lake, curled up upon himself. His music is dying. I can fell it."

Daroga sighed and shook his head sadly.

"I knew this day would come. Would you please fetch the boat?" Loreley nodded and darted away through the black water to fetch the boat.

Daroga watched the woman's lithe form for as far as he could. Even he, a confirmed bachelor in his late fifties had to admit the woman was beautiful. No, more than beautiful. There was no word for the beauty and elegance she possessed.

In fact, she was made even more beautiful by the good heart and sweet disposition she possessed. Now, he knew she could lash out so quickly. Indeed, the woman had the quickness of a snake in her anger. He had only seen her angry once, and that gorgeous face had been twisted almost beyond recognition and her dark green tail had turned black as the water she swam through. Erik had been in danger. He couldn't remember the particulars but knew the person who had threatened him had suffered a watery grave at the hands of the furious siren.

In fact, if he had even once threatened Erik in any way, that siren would have murdered him without thinking twice. She wielded death with her fingers and would do anything for the man she loved. He didn't have to tell her that one day her love would die. One day she would be forever bereft of the man to whom her heart belonged.

For her, losing Erik would be a fate worse than death. She would live the rest of her life, dead inside because of the loss.

The boat moved towards him and he saw her shining face looking up at him out of the water. He couldn't bear to see the light leave those sea green eyes. That is when he made up his mind. He and Erik were going to have a talk.

Loreley held the boat still as Daroga stepped in and once he had sat down, she began to pull him across the lake. Erik never let her do this, though, she would have willingly done it for him. Daroga wasn't the best with water so both of them felt safer with her pulling the boat.

When she had fetched the boat, she had noticed Erik had gone back in the house. In fact, she heard more of that uninspired music coming from the house. It broke her heart to hear him banging on the organ or piano and not finding any comfort in it.

Daroga stepped out of the boat and waved goodbye to Loreley before walking into the house. The music was coming from Erik's bedroom so he made his way down there.

After opening the door, he walked over to Erik's organ where he just kept playing though Daroga knew very well he knew he was there. _I will simply have to get his attention._ He took the cover and set it on Erik's fingers. Not hard enough to hurt them seriously but enough to get his attention completely centered on Daroga.

"What do you want?" He growled as he went to lift the lid again. Daroga held it down.

"I want to talk to you." Erik growled again but knew it would be more comfortable in the drawing room. They moved there silently. Daroga took a seat but Erik didn't bother to. He, instead leaned against the fireplace and looked into the flames.

"Erik, Loreley tells me that you have lost your music?" Erik glanced at him in surprise. _How does she know? I never told her. Maybe that siren is more attentive than I thought._

"Perhaps. What difference does it make to you or Loreley?" _Why should they care? All I've ever been to either of them is a monster. That's all I will ever be._ That flames danced and his golden eyes were completely locked on the light.

"It matters because we care about you, Erik." _Care? Care about me? No one cares selflessly. No one loves without a motive._

"If you care, it's only as a friend. You know I want more. I don't care from whom. Just a moment of being loved from someone." _I sound like a pathetic old man. But, I don't care. It's the truth._

Daroga's heart reached out to his friend of twenty years. He had tried to find a woman for him but the moment he mentioned a mask they had all fled, never to be seen again.

Now, now seemed the right time to tell Erik about Loreley's love.

"Erik, there is someone who loves you. Someone who has loved you for a long time." Erik's body stiffened. _Loved me…!? Who is this person who I don't even know!?_

"What are you speaking of?" He glanced at Daroga with a sidelong look. "Surely you don't mean romantically?" Daroga nodded. Erik's heart skipped a few beats. _This isn't possible. There can't be someone who is in love with me! No one can love me. I'm unlovable._

Daroga took a deep breath.

"Loreley." At this, Erik spun around to face Daroga, his mouth hanging open and obviously completely flabbergasted.

"Loreley…?" He whispered softly. _That gorgeous siren can't love me. She is too beautiful. My touch would poison her very existence! She was a creature made for the light and I… well… I was made to hide away in the darkness. I was made to never be in the light. For, the light would darken if it had to look upon my monstrous face and body._

Daroga nodded again. "Yes, she has loved you for twenty years. Ever since you saved her life, that siren has loved you. That woman is dying inside because she believes you don't care about her. But, she loves YOU!" He nearly shouted that last word. "I'll leave you to decide what you wish to do with that information."

A moment later, Daroga was gone. Darting to the door, Erik looked around and saw the boat being pulled steadily to the other side by the beautiful siren. His heart pounded in his ears as he stood there, the light framing his gaunt form.

The boat reached the opposite shore and he saw Daroga leaving. The boat returned and Loreley tied it up before moving to swim away. Almost rashly, he shouted,

"LORELEY!" The siren stopped and turned to look at him, those sea green eyes boring into him even from the distance they were at. He made a motion for her to come closer as his mouth had suddenly gone very dry and he couldn't speak.

She slithered onto the shore and watched him carefully. The obviously panicked look in his eyes was enough to tell her something was wrong. He was just staring at her. Like she had grown a second head.

"Loreley…" He whispered softly. Her name was so perfect sounding now. It sounded even more right. "Loreley, I…" He trailed off. _What can I say? I just found out this woman loves me! ME!_

Loreley understood what had happened. The smug look on Daroga's face and now the shock in Erik's eyes was enough to let her know that Daroga had told all. Perhaps it was for the best. It needed to come out into the open.

Slowly, almost painfully, she pulled herself onto the rocks and slowly her tail shifted into a pair of long cream colored legs.

Erik's jaw hit the ground as he watched the siren walking towards him. Her legs were long and perfectly sculptured. No craftsmen or artist could paint someone whose legs were more perfect. A skirt of dark sea green silk hung from her slender waist and billowed about her legs. Her stomach was bare and perfectly made. The skin looked smooth as silk. His first reaction, as a man, was to run his hand over that silky perfection but the real side of him knew he would only taint her. A lacy garment of the same color as her skirt hung about her chest so as to cover her up regions.

She was gorgeous. Too gorgeous for him.

Loreley knew he was shocked. Never had he seen her in her other form. The human form. She knew she was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. All sirens were. She kept walking towards him, ignoring the pain that shot through her feet due to the sharp rocks.

He was still in shock when she reached him. Her hands landed on his shoulders and he shook violently. _This perfect woman loves me…? It's impossible! It's a lie. But, there is something deep in her eyes which I've never seen in any woman before…_

Her hands moved up to the sides of his face and slowly she took off his mask. She knew well what was under it but still loved him. Setting the mask down, she ran her hands over his deformed face. The ruff skin was heavenly to her touch. She loved touching his skin.

Her eyes focused on his lips and soon she found herself leaning in. Her eyes closed and then their lips connected.

The shock that Erik had felt came quadrupled when he felt a pair of lips on his. They were soft as silk and sweet as honey yet, they were still as seductive as his Don Juan Triumphant.

Their kiss started small and even tentative. Loreley hadn't ever kissed a man before and was almost as awkward as Erik. It took them a moment to find the right rhythm but once they did, it quickly deepened. She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. One leg moved up and wrapped around his waist.

His hand quickly found that leg and gripped it gently in his gloved hand. Both of their chests were heaving when they finally had to part to take a breath of air.

Through the gasping, Loreley was beaming. She had finally kissed a man! A man she was madly in love with! This was the happiest day of her life! Then, that moment quickly vanished as she saw the look in Erik's eyes. Tears were beginning to flow down his sunken cheeks and he looked like he was about to collapsed to the ground.

Erik's mind was reeling. His first kiss! EVER! The first time a woman had even dared to kiss him! WILLINGLY! _She kissed me… With those perfectly shaped lips and that perfectly shaped mouth… I've ruined her._ The last thought caused him to hit the ground and begin to sob.

Loreley knew this would likely happen so she quickly dropped down beside him and pulled him into her arms. His tears were cold against her bare skin and his gloved hands dug into her side a little but the siren didn't care. _I love him so much. I will put up with anything to hold him._

Erik couldn't believe it. Soon, he was afraid he was would pass out. She had kissed him without the mask and it meant so much to him. SO MUCH!

"I love you." She whispered softly against his hair as she stroked it gently and held him. "I love you so much." His sobs seemed to increase with that declaration.

"And," He whispered through his tears. "I love you." _I don't, don't I? I've always loved her. Just never knew it before! She was the missing part of my heart._ A voice in his head told him to let her go. That he was soiling her by just being around her but he couldn't. No matter how loud it screamed, he couldn't let her go. Not after that confession.

Loreley just held him. She knew what was going through his mind but knew it wasn't true. He wasn't soiling her. He was healing her. Her heart which had been breaking was now completely healed. His love had done that. Lightly, she planted a kiss on his hair. If she thought he couldn't cry any harder, she had been wrong. He cried even harder.

For a good thirty minutes she just held him. Soon, his tears became tears of pure joy. Any moment he had expected to wake up and find to be all a dream and his precious siren still swimming in his lake and serving him only because she owed him her life.

When he finally looked up at her and smiled. Really smiled. It was a true smile. A fetching blush spread across her cheeks and he couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from her lips. Almost instantly he apologized but she shushed him and quickly kissed him.

"There. We're even." Knowing that a common human way of showing affection was lacing one's fingers with another, she did it. His fingers were so long and she admired them.

Her love was handsome. So very handsome.

For several weeks they spent days in each other's arms. Two weeks after the confession of love, he proposed. He was doing things all too human but she didn't object too much. The siren was learning quickly about human things.

A week after the proposal they were married in a human ceremony. Once they were alone, she told him that once they laid together he would become what she was.

Erik had been slightly worried but realized this would truly make them one. They could go back to the sea where she felt truly at home. He would simply have to learn how to live underwater.

He did.

After a few months practice of swimming, he was soon one of the fastest swimmers. He never lost his deformity and even his tail was boney and not sleek like hers but she loved him and even the other sirens liked him. Never again did he wear his mask. Never once. It was left in the lair. As was all the things connecting him with his former life on the ground. He had no need of them. He had Loreley.

A phantom and a siren – who would have guessed!


End file.
